The Things You Do
by Glamagirl
Summary: John Cena never thought that to get to Orton he would have to go through someone else as well. But that was the way it was and he was just not going to let the opportunity slip through his fingers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone in this story.

**A/N**: Okay, I had this on my mind for a while now and I just had to write it… it's a bit different from what I'm used to but I decided to give it a try. So this is mainly a Cena/Orton, even when a third character is thrown in the first few chapters.

**Rating**: M for later chapters, sexual content (MMF) and language.

**The Things You Do**

Randy Orton was a damn tease; that was the only thought that would constantly run through the clouded mind of John Cena as he casually stood against the door of said man's hotel suite door, arms folded up against his chest and his eyes fixed intently on the scene unfolding right in front of him.

A fucking damn tease and an evil, evil man…

Sure, one could debate that his own state of mind was also down in the gutter and that his intention when taking the elevator and walking through that door had been anything but pure; but unlike Randy… he hadn't planned the whole thing… the opportunity just presented itself and he took it.

So yeah, maybe he wasn't Saint Cena but what the fuck, he has been a good boy all year round and he was sure that Santa was not going to give him what he wanted. No, Santa would only give him coal so if he really wanted _him_, he would have to get it himself; and if by getting him himself only meant that he would stand with his back to the door watching then so be it.

Shaking his head in a mix of amazement and wonder, the older man licked his lips and kept looking, his mind going back to the events that happened earlier that night.

It had all started at the after party of SummerSlam, where he along with the entire WWE crew went out to celebrate the second biggest event of the year culminating in complete success. As it often happened in reunions like that, he ended up having way too many shoots while socializing. He mixed, he joked around, he drank everything that was shoved to his face and of course, before the night could be over he was close to being drunk out of his mind.

He didn't mind, the after-party was at the same hotel he was staying and in the worst case scenario he would just end up being dragged up to his room; or at least that was his plan for the night.

But that has been until Randy fucking Orton came along and changed everything.

Now, John has known Randy longer than he has known anyone in the WWE. They went back to their days at OVW and their rise to the top in the WWE was a journey they basically made together. Professionally they had a lot in common; personally they couldn't be any more different… and that they had remains friends through all those years was one of those mysteries of life John would never understand.

But there was more to that, at least on his part because almost since day one, John had liked Randy in ways he couldn't explain to the other man without changing the nature of their friendship. He was just… fuck, the man looked almost like a fucking Greek God; he even acted like one and John just couldn't help but to feel attracted to him.

He never did anything about that brewing attraction, he knew his limitations and he had made peace with the fact Randy Orton was just out of his league; he could have anyone… anyone… but not Randy.

But that night has been different, and when Randy Orton came to him bragging about how he had yet another Diva eating out of the palm of his hand, John had looked at him through half closed eyes and snorted.

It was no joke, Randy swore to that, and according to him that night he was going to have Maryse in his bed and thus he was going to provide her boyfriend Mike with a nice set of horns.

John believed him because one, Randy was a jerk like that and two, because he has seen the looks those two were exchanging all night long and with the amount of alcohol the Viper has been downing, he knew he could get bold enough to take the pretty blonde up to his room while Mike remained back at the party.

But that has not been all, that was just when the night started to get interesting for John because after a quick chat were Randy only talked about the things he was going to do to her, he invited him up to his room too, swearing to God that if he wanted they could share.

At that Cena has laughed, he had no interest in the French-Canadian like at all; but Randy in his drunken behavior had insisted that he was sure Maryse would be very willing to take them both because she was European and European girls did about anything.

That was how drunk Randy was…

And well, even though John wanted to tell his mischievous friend that Maryse was not European but Canadian and even when a voice deep inside his head was telling him that he was really messed up if he was considering the invitation, he plain and simply accepted.

What could he say? He was only human, he was drunk and the thought of going away with them was more than appealing; even if he had to stay standing there watching Orton fucking the blonde out of her wits.

"This woman is a damn tease." Randy snorted huskily from his place at the sofa before he looked up towards John. "Don't you think?"

Tilting his head to the side and unable to stop his lips from curving into a wicked smile, John Cena blinked a couple of times as he stared directly into the darkened eyes of Randy Orton. "A tease, really?"

Now… Cena hadn't been paying too much attention to the woman but no, he wouldn't say that she was being a tease. Actually, if he would put the stamp of a tease to someone in that room it would be to Randy. After all, in his impaired mind John was sure that everything the man was doing was to tease him into losing the control he has imposed upon himself whenever he was dealing with the Legend Killer.

At Randy's words, Maryse threw her head back and allowed a raspy laugh that resonated all through the room to escape pass her lips.

"I'm not a tease." She said in a purr, her thick accent making her words sound sweeter.

"Sure you are." Randy mumbled as he circled his arm around her waist and forced her down into his lap. "Or what, did you think I brought you here so we could talk about the weather?"

Once again, Maryse laughed out loud; only that this time she moved her legs at either side of Randy so that she could end up straddling him, her hands resting against his chest while she licked her lips in anticipation.

John watched that, taking especial notice of the way Randy's lips curved into a sly smile while his hands came to settle right underneath her micro dress; probably feeling her real nice while bringing her closer to him.

So yeah, that he wasn't into her didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy watching the reactions of Randy while he was with her. It would be like… like a small treat, a glimpse into something he might never have to opportunity to see again.

"What about your friend over there?" She whispered lustily and John had to tear his eyes from Randy's hands so he could take a look at her.

She was looking at him, her lips curving into a grin and her eyes scanning him all over.

Almost as if he had forgotten that John was still standing there, Randy looked up to him and then laughed. "John… come up here, I want you to meet someone."

Lifting a hand to his jaw, John squinted his eyes. He was drunk, true… but he was pretty damn sure that he had already met Maryse, after all they had been working in the same company for what, five years?

But he went anyway, his feet moving on their own accord until he found himself standing besides the sofa. The two human beings sitting over it so close that he could touch them both if he did as much as extending his hand.

"Here he is."

Humming, Maryse rolled her eyes and tapped a finger to her lips. "Wow, what am I going to do with you two big guys?"

Cena cleared his throat and Randy snorted. "Babe, you don't have to do anything… let us do the work here." After saying that, Randy lean forward so he could kiss Maryse, but before his lips could touch hers, the Diva pulled back and lifted her head towards John.

"Actually… I was thinking…" Shrugging and rolling her eyes again, the blonde arched an eyebrow. "That maybe I want you to kiss him."

"What?" Orton chuckled, his brows furrowing and his pointy eye teeth pecking between his lips.

On his part, John stole a quick glance at the woman and then moved his eyes back to Orton. Did she just say…?

"You know, kiss… if you want me to play nice with both of you then you'll do this little thing for me."

Shaking his head, Randy snorted. "What if I want to kiss you?"

Maryse didn't seem to be bothered and shrugging; she turned back to Cena and smiled. "What about you big guy, you want to kiss me?"

Ha, as if… but deciding to go a different path than Orton, he nodded his head yes and sat down in the sofa to do it. What was a kiss anyway?

But much like she did with Orton, Maryse pulled away and placed a finger to his lips. "Then you know what to do, a kiss for a kiss; you kiss him, and I'll let you kiss me and maybe even more."

Drunk and apparently with no trace rationality running through his mind, the former WWE champion simply turned his head away from Maryse's and got closer to Orton's. Then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world he closed the distance between the two and stole a little peck out of his lips.

It was basically nothing; he didn't even have time to engrave in his mind how did it feel…

"John, what the fuck." Randy complained in a groan as he drew back.

John tried to act casual and ignoring the way his heart was beating hard into his chest, he tried to act as if he didn't mind the other man too much; then after that little act he went back to face Maryse, forcing out a smile that displayed his dimples into full view.

"So where's my kiss?"

The French-Canadian laughed delighted. "Uff, that was nice John, and I was here thinking that you were the shy one."

With no more preambles and without climbing out of Randy's lap, the blonde moved her hand to the nape of his neck and before he could register everything that was happening, he was being kissed long and deep.

Now, it has been such a long time since he last kissed a woman that in the first initial seconds he had to fight hard against the urge of laughing at the absurdity of it all; but as time started to crawl and the deeper Maryse kissed him, the more he started to enjoy himself.

But it was sill funny, in a weird kind of way; because just like a song he has heard not so long ago, he was kissing a girl and she tasted like cherry. He kind of liked it too and to get even more into the mood he went farther than he would have think and rested his hand to her right breast, cupping her through the fabric of her little black dress.

"Okay, okay… this… I don't want to be left out." Randy said separating them and Maryse giggled.

"I want to see you kiss him, I've always wanted to see two guys kissing."

Getting hit by an idea, John moved his hands to Maryse's waist and then he easily lifted her up from Randy's lap and placed her on his own lap, making her sit in the same position she was before, with her legs at each side of him.

"Forget him, you and I can have a lot of fun." Smiling and hoping that his friend would act as the Randy he knew him to be, John went for another kiss and placed both hands right over her ass, pushing her to him even more.

And yeah, just like he has been expecting, Randy stopped him by snatching the blonde out of his lap and placing her over the bed.

"I said I don't want to be left out, this is my fucking room and I won't sit here watching you two getting cozy with each other."

Maryse laughed, sitting between the two men. "You don't don't know how to play nice, Randy; I think I'll go back to the party."

"The fuck you are." Randy hissed and before Cena could even blink, the younger man kneeled over the bed and roughly grabbed the back of his neck to pull him towards him; making their lips crash together in what he could consider as the worst kiss ever.

But even though the kiss was lacking in emotion and consisted on Randy pressing his lips to his without doing anything else, John couldn't help but to take joy in the moment. After all the lips glued to his were Randy's and the beard that was scratching his skin was Randy's as well…

It was just unbelievable.

"Oh My God," Maryse said way too dramatically. "But guys… you know you have to do better than that, right?"

Feeling Randy pulling away, John smiled. Not that Orton or Maryse would know, because as soon as his lips tore away from John's, the tattooed man grabbed Maryse the same way he grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pushing her until she was laying flat on her back, he started to kiss her.

Watching him kiss her like that, so raw and full of passion while laying on top of her and as her hands sneaked underneath his shirt made him stir a little and he adjusted his pants to be more comfortable. He wanted Randy to kiss him like that and he wondered if that night his wish would come true.

Who knew, but he had a good feeling about that night and yes, he had to thank Maryse for it…

**TBC?**

**A/N**: Okay, I had to divide this in two because I ran out of time to write and trust me, if I leave this un-posted I'll never finish it. Hope you enjoyed ;)


	2. Chapter 2

John Cena was a hundred percent sure that if his mind operated like any other man's mind in the world, he would be trying right in that moment to either a) steal Maryse away from Randy so he could kiss her once again or b) trying to get a good view of her underwear.

After all, the position the so called Viper put the blonde in when he basically attacked her with his kiss was ideal for him to take a full view of her panties. Her legs were parted, Randy's hand had pushed her dress up as far as her hips so yeah, her underwear was in full display if John cared to investigate any further.

But to be completely honest, what had John's full attention was not the blonde, and instead of his eyes being glued to what could be seen through the almost transparent piece of woman's clothing, they were glued to Randy Orton and to the way his crotch was grinding insistently against Maryse's barely covered heat.

It was actually something amazing to be seen and even when the younger man's pants were unfortunately covering him real nice, John could easily imagine how hard he was beneath them and just to imagine that made his head spin out of control.

Licking his lips and blinking quickly not to miss a thing, John tilted his head to the side and tried to see something that could keep his mind running. But like he said, Randy was still wearing his pants and they were obstructing his view.

For now…

Clearing his throat, John got to his knees and got nearer Randy and Maryse. The two of them were engrossed in their kiss and it wasn't until he put a hand to the woman's thigh that she pulled away and moved her head to the side.

"Wait a moment here, tiger." She said in an amused chuckle, turning to her side and crawling away from Randy. "You guys still owe me something."

Unable to stop a smile breaking out of his lips, John picked her up and made her kneel right in front of him; then, not wasting a second he kissed her.

Why? Well, because kissing her right after she kissed Randy was the best next thing. Hell, if he wanted he could even imagine that he was kissing his longtime friend and who knew, if he teamed up with the woman and they both knew how to play their cards well, they might even convince Randy to kiss him… thing that John as well as Maryse so dearly wanted.

Besides, John knew that Randy was madly possessive of his things and in his mind Maryse was his; he had only invited John as a passive guess because in his impaired mind, Randy had probably wanted to show John that he could indeed have anyone he wanted in his bed.

That was how Randy's mind operated, John knew that as he also knew that when the m an said share, he probably meant that John was free to take whatever was left of Maryse when he was done.

Ah, but he wasn't interested in Maryse at all; what he really wanted was Randy to get up and _show_ John that he was the one in control. With a bit of luck, Randy would do that by taking off his clothes and fucking Maryse right in front of him.

John would be content by that; a glimpse of Randy Orton the lover was more than he has ever hoped for in his life and he was sure that the image was going to live with him forever.

Actually, he couldn't wait for the show to start.

Prolonging the kiss as far as he could, John finally sensed that Randy was moving and before he could break away from Maryse or even open his eyes, the other man was kneeling as well; right behind Maryse and thus facing him.

Ending the kiss and looking into Randy's sparkling grey eyes, John swallowed on dry and watched as the younger man grabbed Maryse's neck and made her look to the side. That way, he leaned closer and kissed her.

Close and unable to tear his eyes away, John licked his lips; watching up close and personal they way Randy's tongue would occasionally be seen sliding into Maryse's mouth and even taking notice of the soft shadows his eyelashes casted on his cheekbones.

In a weird kind of way the sight of him like that sent a shiver down his spine and he felt like pushing the blonde away so Randy would have no choice than to kiss him in that same matter.

But he didn't… he kept his hands to his sides and just kept watching and watching until the moment dragged into an eternity.

Stuck in a trance, John kept looking at the way his two co-workers kissed and it wasn't until Maryse broke away with a big smile in her face that he was able to blink and breathe normally.

"Your turn." She breathed out and placing a hand to Randy's cheek, she guided him towards John.

John's heart skipped a beat and he was sure that time slowed down; Randy's last kiss had left much to be desired and he was sure that this was going to be better.

But before he could get closed enough, Randy moved his head to the side and snorted. "What's whit you, woman?"

John almost groaned out loud and he had to bite hard on his lips not to curse out loud; especially when he caught a glimpse of Randy's hands crawling down Maryse's body and settling right between her legs.

Apparently, the third generation wrestler seemed to have more interest in what was down there than on John, and even when he hadn't expected any less, it was kind of frustrating.

Humming, Maryse pushed her ass against Randy and smiled slyly, her tongue peeking out to run across her lips while her eyes looked down her body. It seemed that she liked whatever Randy was doing to her and she let him go at it for a while.

Through all that, John did nothing but to watch the whole thing and it wasn't until Maryse went back to push Randy's face to him that he reacted. This time, the blonde was able to make Randy get nearer and for a second time that night, the Viper's lips touched John's.

"You kiss and I'll let you do anything to me. Anything." Grabbing him by the shirt, Maryse forced John to lean a bit closer and then he felt her hand curling to the nape of his neck; almost as if she wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to pull away.

Well, John wasn't planning on pulling away and he hoped that Maryse had a stronger grip on Randy than she had on him. But if she didn't, he wasn't going to wait and wonder. So, taking a leap of faith he was probably going to regret when Randy punched him, John decided to take things a step further and he parted his lips so he could push his tongue against the other man's lips.

In his initial response Randy tried to pull away, but Maryse mumbled something to him and he relaxed, first allowing John to take his face in his hands to be closer and then parting his own lips to the contact.

At Randy's green light, John tentatively tilted his head to the right and deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to venture pass the other man's lips and brushing it against his own tongue.

The sensation… fuck, just in the first second of the kiss he was feeling delirious; thing that Maryse's kisses failed to do. Sure, kissing her was kind of nice, but kissing Orton… that was definitely priceless and he couldn't really put words on it.

"That looks so sexy." Maryse purred and as in cue with her words, Randy's tongue swirled around John's.

Unable to keep it down, John emitted a low moan that seemed to be torn right out of the back of his throat and he kissed Randy harder, his tongue engaging in a sweet duel that Randy seemed determined to win.

It was really amazing and if Maryse tasted like cherry, then Randy tasted like hard liquor and something else John assumed was pure Randy. It was definitely better than whatever he knew and right in that moment he knew he would never have enough of him.

Lost in sensation, John almost groaned out a complain when Randy pulled away, and upon opening his eyes he saw that the man was back to putting his attention to Maryse.

Apparently, while he and Randy kissed, Maryse had sneaked one hand to the front side of Randy's pants and he had pushed her panties down ho her knees; and while John has been too far gone to notice anything that wasn't the way Randy kissed him back, she has been rubbing his cock through the hard fabric of his pants and he had two fingers buried deep inside her core.

In a way, that made him feel left out; even when he knew that kissing Randy and having him kiss him back was more than he had bargained for. With that little kiss he could live a lifetime and he shouldn't be hoping for more.

At least that was what his mind was telling him; but if he was going honest, what his body wanted was the tightness down his pants to be treated and truth be told, he would rather have Randy take care of that than Maryse.

"That was hot… you don't even know…" Maryse said, throwing her head back and moaning.

John paid her no mind and looked right to Randy's face. The younger man was paying _him_ no attention whatsoever and he wondered what was next. Should he go back to standing at the door? Should he stay there and just watch?

Clearing his throat, the Champ ran a hand down his face and lowered his eyes to what Maryse was doing with her hand. Now, the angle was all wrong and Randy was still wearing those damn pants; but even though, John could definitely distinguish the unmistakable for of a rock hard dick in her hand and he had to lick his lips.

By what he could see, what the Legend Killer hid inside those pants was formidable and he definitely wanted to take a look for himself.

So, using a tactic he knew was going to work, John took off his belt and started to unbutton his pants. It was simple, if he told Maryse to suck him, Randy would want to get the same treatment and that way he could take a good look at what he had to offer. Who knew, maybe he could even go as far as to venture down on him and suck him for all he was worth it.

One thing was for sure, Randy definitely liked sex and he wasn't shy to let it be known; but even with all his conquests and one night stands he had under his belt, John was sure than no woman has been able to drive Orton out of his mind with a blow job like he could. If given the right chance, John could make Randy see that he didn't have to settle for sloppy when he could have the best.

And no, he wasn't being cocky, he was just staying a fact that in his mind was a hundred percent accurate.

Reading his mind, as soon as Maryse saw John fumbling with his belt she moved her hands to him and started to do it herself. She tossed the belt away, she finished taking his button off and she unzipped him. After that she lowered his pants down and with no sense of shame whatsoever, she grabbed his cock and took it out through the opening of his boxers.

What she did next she did it swiftly and yeah, he couldn't lie, with skill. She stroked him a few times, her hand wrapping around his length and the ball of her fingertips pressing to the slit at the crown of his damn dick. Then, she smiled her devilish smile and finally got down to her hands and knees and started to suck him.

At the feeling of her lips and her tongue working on his erection, John hissed and ventured to look down to what she was doing. It was nice; sure, because man or woman, watching someone going down on him while Randy Orton watched was definitely enough to make his blood boil to a fever pitch.

"You like that, uh?" Maryse mumbled, taking a moment before going back to work on him.

Nodding, John looked up in time to catch a glimpse of Orton taking off his shirt and then he lowered down his own pants before positioning himself behind Maryse. And like he said, he looked up in time because even if it was for a couple of seconds, he did manage to take a good look at his cook.

In the little time he had to see, what John noticed was that Randy Orton was indeed perfect; that last part of his anatomy he has been able to see corroborated that fact and even after Maryse started obstructing his view, the image of Orton in all his glory got stuck in his mind.

It was just impossible not to think about it and as he mused about what he saw he concluded that Randy had a good length in him; of couse, in his mind he had already assumed he that so it didn't came as a surprise.

So yeah, even when one of the hottest women on earth going down on him, all John could think of was the way Randy's erection had stood so proudly against his tight stomach; and yes, that was definitely something he wanted to see again.

Hell, he was determined to see it again as he was going to keep a close eye on him. Sure, right now such a beautiful sight was being wasted by getting lost into Maryse, but just as it went in it had to go out and for that, John couldn't wait.

Moaning lustily, Maryse slid his cock out of her mouth and said something in her native language. John couldn't understand what it was but since she was the lucky one to have Randy Orton doing her good, he was going to assume it was something positive.

On his part, Randy seemed encouraged by her words and grabbing her hard by the waist, he started to pump harder into her.

Deaf to whatever Maryse was moaning or saying, John's attention suffered a lapse and he could only focus on the way Randy's hips moved against Maryse. He was moving beautifully and taking a look to his face he decided to that he looked to die for.

His lips were slightly parted, his checks were flushed and his eyes were carried a predatory glint that made John stop breathing for a while. It was just… surreal.

Sitting on his crouches and liberating Maryse from the task of sucking his dick while she was being fucked, John tensed his jaw and watched. And as he watched, Randy wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her to him.

Once she wasn't in all fours but only on her knees, Orton sat down over the bed and brought her with him; the new position they were in giving John and eyeful of what was going on.

In was a nice position, it allowed Orton to get as deep as he wanted into Maryse and what was better; it gave John front row seats to the show. From here he was, he could see Randy's balls and as he moved the French-Canadian up and down his length, he could also see on occasion the slick base of his cock getting impaled into her folds.

That was only the visuals, but taking in consideration the low groaning sounds that Randy was making and that was it, John was in heaven. It almost made him want to reach down his cock and stroke himself until he would cum.

Without slowing down his pace, Randy reached for Maryse's dress and pulled it out above her head. Surprisingly, she wasn't wearing a bra that would cover her enhanced fake boobs and John shook his head. But back to what was going on, Randy seemed very pleased that she wasn't wearing anything now but her panties and he didn't waste a second in abusing her breasts but squeezing them, pinching them and bringing them closer together until John was sure the silicone was going to pop out.

Thankfully they didn't, and apparently Maryse didn't seem to mind the abuse either. Quite the contrary, she was moaning and mumbling encouraging words as her hand rested on Orton's tights to balance herself.

For a second, John wondered what her boyfriend would do if he happened to walk into that room and find her like that. Somehow he didn't think Randy would get out unscratched by that and hell, he would probably get a taste of the Miz's fury.

But that wasn't going to happen, and if it did then John better hurry up and do what he had to do. It was simple, during the time he has been there watching, an idea invaded his mind and he was going to try it.

Decided, John took off his shirt and then he did the same with the rest his clothes, tossing them away and then lowering himself until he was almost lying flat on his stomach.

Then, refusing to close his eyes, he slid toward the coupling duo and furrowing his brows, he ran his tongue over Maryse's clit.

The response was immediate and as soon as his tongue made contact with such a sensitive spot, the blonde moaned out loud and John decided to keep it up for a little while. So that way, he swirled his tongue over the small bundle, he sucked it into his mouth and ever so slightly he stretched his jaw until his chin was touching Randy's balls.

"Oh God that's sooo good." Maryse rasped in her thick accent; but instead of letting her words take him out of concentration, John grabbed her waist and brushed his knuckles to the hard flesh of Orton's stomach.

If the other man felt the contact, he didn't say anything. But why would he? It wasn't like he was touching him intimately…

Refusing to lower her moans, Maryse threw her head back and John took the opportunity to 'accidentally' miss the spot, so instead of running his tongue to her clit, he went lower and brushed it to the base of Randy's erection.

That Randy felt and he groaned, but instead of pushing him away like John has been expecting, what he did was raise Maryse a little bit to more of his cock was now exposed.

Taking on the hint, John repeated the act once again, tilting his head to the side and his tongue darting out to taste whatever there was to taste about Orton.

"Jesus, John." Randy said in a dark tone and just by hearing his name come out of his lips in such a way, John's own cock twitched against his stomach.

Maryse looked down to what was going on and giggling, she lifted out of Randy to throw herself besides John.

To all that, John just stopped doing what he was doing and looked up expectantly, not quite sure of what to do.

"You want to suck him, don't you?" Maryse asked into his ear and John snorted; he definitely didn't want to discuss the subject with her. "Come on, give me your hand. It's easy." Not giving him time to react and as if she really believed he hadn't done stuff like that before, the WWE Diva grabbed his hand and pressed it against Randy's stiff cock. "You just have to touch him like you would want me to touch you,"

"You are fucking crazy." Randy whispered, but even though he said that, he did nothing to stop John from wrapping his hand around the base of dick and going straight to suck him into this mouth.

In fact, as soon as he did that, what Randy did was moan out loud and fix all the intensity of his greyish blue eyes to what John was doing. Watching as John moved his tongue from base to head, memorizing into his head the musky sent of Randy Orton's arousal.

John loved the attention and he decided to show off his skills; he was going to give Randy a blow job he would never forget. But just when he was getting started, he felt one of Maryse's hands running down his spine and he shivered.

"This is so sexy. It got me all hot so why don't come over here and fuck me?"

At those words, John almost spat Randy out of his mouth and he actually chuckled. He, fucking Maryse? What the hell was wrong with the world?

But he didn't want to freak Orton out by telling Maryse off with a 'no thank you, I would rather suck this man right here until he comes in my mouth.' Nooo, he couldn't say that… it was a miracle that the man hadn't freaked out already and he didn't want to push it.

So with that in mind, he lifted himself up and chuckled once more. "Yeah… I want that."

Leering at no one in particular, John grabbed Maryse by the waist and lowered her to the bed. Now, it wasn't like he hadn't done this before because he had, but it has been such a long time that by default he would say that he hadn't even done it.

But it was like riding a bicycle right? Besides, doing a man, doing a woman… it was basically the same… in execution at least.

Sighing and spreading her legs by accommodating his hips right between them, John arched both eyebrows and bit down the urge to laugh. The whole thing was really ridiculous but not wanting to delay things much longer, he pushed inside of her and started to move within her.

John was surprised by how easy it has been, not that she was lose or anything; in fact, she was perfectly tight; the reason he was surprised was because it took him only a push and he was deep inside of her.

"Mmm you are so big." Maryse said wrapping her legs around him and she immediately lifted her head to kiss him.

John let her do it and even returned the kiss, but as he did that he started to think that if he really wanted to be done with her, he would have to put his imagination to run.

He did it by thinking of Orton, his mind going back to everything that had happened; he and Randy kissing, the way Randy's cock had perfectly filled his mouth and the exquisite taste of him. He also thought of the face he had when he was fucking Maryse and little by little he felt his enthusiasm picking up.

As for Maryse, she seemed to be having a nice time herself and moaning into his mouth she started to run her hands down his spine.

That was when he felt it, another pair of hands that were not Maryse's settling on his hips and then getting lower to his ass, spreading him and kneading at his flesh.

Soon after that, he felt Randy positioning himself right behind him and all of a sudden his cock was nestled between his cheeks. At the feeling, John's eyes opened abruptly and he stopped kissing Maryse. Not that she minded because she kept kissing him.

"I told you I didn't like being kept out." Randy breathed out and this time Maryse stopped kissing him.

"Oh my God," She moaned in delight, but then she grabbed his face and rained a series of warm kisses on his cheeks and temples. "Shhh, just stay here with me."

Lowering his face to the mattress, John snorted. Stay with her? For fucks sake, Randy had his dick positioned right on his ass so Maryse was the last thing he had in his mind. And of course, he wasn't saying that in a bad way.

"Take this Johny boy." Randy hissed and then he was pushing deep inside of John.

"Shit… shit." Groaning and pushing his ass up without sliding from the woman beneath him, John closed his eyes tight and waited for the burning sensations of Randy's abruptness to dwindle down. But Randy didn't give him too much time and placing his hands over his hips, he started to fuck him hard and raw.

"Fuck yeah, take it all…"

John couldn't complain, what Randy was making him feel was a good kind of ache and seriously, after watching how he fucked Maryse a few minutes ago he hadn't been expecting the tattooed man to be any tenderer with him.

Besides he's had worse, he's been worse in many occasions and like he said, he wasn't going to complain for something he had wanted.

"Don't stop now… God." Mumbling the words under her breath, Maryse's hand moved to the back of his head and John moaned, pushing into her as deep as he could and clumsily searching for her lips to kiss.

He did out of instinct; her mouth was close, his dick was buried into her tight walls and adding to that the way Randy was filling him fully with his cock was making him feel delirious.

What he was living was like nothing he had felt before; fucking while being fucked. It was sweet, it was dirty and the way things were going he could already feel his blood ringing into his ears.

"Fuck… who would have thought you had such a sweet ass to fuck."

After saying that, the younger man's pace kept increasing and each time he would pump into the older man, John would pump into Maryse. It was like a sweet cycle where the first one to let go was Maryse. She just dug her nails into his skin, lifted her hips off the bed and next thing John knew, she was climaxing in his arms.

Despite himself, John quite enjoyed making this woman reach the edge and he felt a weird sense of proudness wash over him. Apparently he hadn't lost his touch with the fairest sex, thing that was definitely a boost to his ego and that added to the momentum.

Using his hands to lift his body even more against his friend turned drunk lover, John pushed his ass even further up and without any warning, Randy's thrust turned erratic and in a matter of nothing he was moaning and shooting his seed deep inside John.

"Fuck John." Randy mumbled in a raspy breath and Maryse mumbled something about how sexy everything was.

That was all it took John, feeling Randy jerk and spasm inside of him in the most intimates of ways; then when he felt his own release approaching he tried to pull away from Maryse. But it was impossible, Randy was pushing too hard into him and thus he was forcing him to remain inside the blonde.

So, that way and unable to stop it, John was a goner and he exploded, trying his best not to collide on top of the woman.

His moans mixing with those of Randy's, John closed his eyes, riding his orgasm as best as he could while Randy kept himself inside of him.

The rest of it all happened in a blur, Randy slid out of him, he rolled to his side and Maryse mumbled a wow while she sprawled over the bed.

"That was amazing." She said dreamily. "Almost makes me want to stay here instead of going back to the party."

Randy, who was already on his feet, threw a towel their way and before getting into the bathroom, he spoke. "Well you can't stay here." Then, he closed the door and left both Maryse and John out.

"Ugh, I liked him better when he wanted sex."

Reaching for the towel and cleaning himself, John got to his feet as well and cleared his throat. He didn't know what to expect now, Randy made it clear that now that he was done with Maryse he wanted her out and he didn't want to wait and see if the same applied to him.

It probably did and that's why he looked around for his clothes and put them on. Once clothed he took a glance at Maryse and arched an eyebrow.

"I don't think I can go down there like this anyway, my panties are ruined and I smell like sex." After saying that, she laughed and turned her head to him. "And I think I'm still drunk."

"Yeah I think we are all, sweetheart." He said picking up her dress, then he threw it her way and shrugged. "Come on, you'll take a shower in my room and then you'll head out."

"Hmm okay." Getting up and dressing, Maryse followed John out the door.

And as John was about to close the door, he took a last look at the room and smiled. Yeah, that has definitely been a night to remember and he would never forget all the things that happened in there.

Hopefully, neither would Randy.

TBC?

Okay, now that this is out of my mind (the MMF part), I think I can brush my Maryse muse to the side and focus on what happens between John and Randy after that night. Who knows, let me know that you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is a short one, just a fill up for the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews on last chapter, you guys rock!

**ChApTeR 3**

John Cena couldn't help but to feel a weird sense of uncertainty settle deep within his being whenever he was near Randy Orton. It was almost like an anxiety that would take residence in his stomach, an uncertainty that gnawed at his bones and to a certain point it was a confusion that would invade his brain at any given hour…

He was just completely lost when it came to the younger man and John honestly didn't know how to act or what to think anymore.

It was like this, after that night where he finally got to have a taste of what it was to be kissed and yeah, even fucked by the infamous Legend Killer, John has though that at least something in their friendship was going to change.

In the worst case scenario and the one he has being dreading the most, John Cena was almost sure that the Viper would at least beat the shit out of him, claiming that he has been drunk and thus he took advantage of the situation. Or who knew? He could also threaten him saying that if he ever spoke to anyone about what happened in that room, he was going to kill him.

In both those scenarios, Orton would forever and ever end the friendship that once united them and if that happened, John would feel devastated.

But, being the optimistic fool that he was, the former WWE Champion has also hoped for a good scenario. In that one, Randy would go to him telling him that he has enjoyed the night so much that he wanted to keep experiment… just the two of them sans Maryse and wouldn't that be fantastic?

Not that deep down inside he really believed that would happen; if he was lucky Randy would just give him the cold shoulder like he did with all the Divas he had gotten into his bed and that would be it. No more friendship and no more nothing.

But that wasn't what happened. Not the bad scenario, definitely not the good one and not even the one most likely to happen. That was why John was feeling so confused.

After that night, John has seen Orton quite a few times… in fact, he ran into him at the gym the morning after their infamous night and Randy's behavior had puzzled him beyond words because… well, because he was acting as if nothing ever happened.

He didn't talk about what went on in his room, he made no mention of Maryse and he didn't even treat him any differently. He just acted his regular self.

It was… it was bad!

For a few days he even thought that Randy didn't remember a thing and he honestly felt horrible about it; guilt took over his whole being and he tried to evade the World Heavyweight Champion at all times until his mind could come with a clear answer of how to proceed. So when he couldn't evade him, he kept his conversation with him simple; responding in monosyllables and making whatever excuse he could to walk away.

They interacted like that until the first week went by, in a day when John was standing at the Gorilla position and Randy walked up to him. At that Cena tensed a little but he remained like he was, clear blue eyes focused on what was going on in the ring and arms folded up against his chest.

Back to the moment, John remembered that they had been in a house show and not even a completely sold out one so it was a more relaxing night for everyone in the back. He enjoyed nights like that one but because there were no monitors for him to watch the show, he usually just went and stood there.

Well that night he hadn't imagined that Randy would go and stand there too and as he leered at him he noticed that the Viper was in his ring gear, meaning that he was not there to watch, he was there because he was up next.

Relaxing a little and trying to act as normal as he would usually do, Cena has taken a deep breath and then he casually spoke. To that day, he couldn't remember exactly what he said but it was something about the guys that were walking up the ramp after their match and what potential did Randy saw in them.

At whatever he has asked, Randy looked at him and snorted, placing his hand on his lower back for a second before putting it away. After that he said the one thing John has been swirling around in his head for the last week or so and it was this:

"Come on John, the man can't even keep his girlfriend nicely entertained and she had to sneak away to come to us; with that said, what makes you think he's good enough to hold a title once again. As for the other one… meh, I've seen worse but you know what? Good or no good I'll make his girlfriend sneak away from him too and before the week is over I'll fuck her so hard she won't be able to walk for days." After saying that, he has flashed John a sly smirk and before the older man could even swallow down, Orton's music began to play and he was gone.

So yeah, that right there made John realize two things; that Randy was still a fucking jerk and that Randy remembered what happened in his room because the man he was talking about was the Miz, Maryse's boyfriend.

Sure, his words also told him that his mind still went wild with the thought of fucking anything with boobies but in his mind that was secondary; the thing was that he remembered and that was all that mattered to him.

So that was the exact moment when he started to feel uncertain about Randy because he knew the third generation was obviously aware of what happened but he acted as if it was nothing. He never talked about it and if it wasn't for that comment he made about Mike, he would have gone back into thinking that in his drunken stupor he forgot all about it.

The whole thing was just weird and all his attempts of talking Randy about it died before they could even crawl out of his lips.

But then, as recently as that afternoon and almost three weeks after that magical night, Randy invited John to his room to show him something and that made John feel completely lost.

What was it that he wanted to show him? Did he want another wild night with one of the divas? He just didn't know but because curiosity won the best of him, he ended up showing at Orton's door with his mind made up with this, if another threesome was what Randy wanted, then so be it.

Something was better than nothing and maybe if they kept on with it for a while, Randy would start to arrange meetings where they would be the only participants. After all, there were not many divas left so what options did he have for those lonely nights on the road?

Anyway… since they were touring overseas and they were staying all at the same hotel, all John had to do after receiving the text message was take a long shower, shave and dress with the best casual clothes he had; then he walked out his door, made it to the end of the corridor and knocked on Randy's room.

After two knocks, the wooded barrier that was the door opened and there was Randy, wearing black cargo pants that reached exactly bellow his knees, blue shirt that covered those killer abs John knew he had and his feet bare. In the simplicity of his appearances he looked as a dream come true… he hadn't even shaved and even though John could barely stop staring at him.

"Hey," John said with a big bright forced smile as he finally moved his clear blue eyes away from Orton, then he actually tried to take a look into the room, just to check if there was someone inside already.

There was no one.

"Yeah, come in." Randy said as he bought to his lips a bottle of beer to sip from it. John also noticed that while he spoke, the younger man's greyish blue eyes shone into his baby blues and that the corner of his lips curved into something that looked like a smirk.

Tilting his head and quirking his lips, John walked in, feeling rather than seeing Randy closing the door behind them.

"Do you want a beer?" Randy asked as he passed him by, walking straight towards the bed where he had half a six pack waiting. Once there, he sat over the mattress and took another sip. "Got them from a fan that works here, can you believe it?"

"Actually… yeah." He said a bit too enthusiastically because he has received many things from his fans. Never a six pack of local beer but yeah, he knew how it was. "I'll have one."

As he walked to the bed, Cena's eyes took on the way Randy was concentrated a hundred percent with the task of working the control remote of the TV.

It was as if he was trying to do something with it but wasn't quite getting to do it.

"So…" He began to say without taking his eyes away from him. Then he walked to the bed, stood by it and blinked a couple of times, taking notice on the way that Randy hadn't even looked up to him since he sat on the bed.

It was as if John had interrupted him from doing something very important and he just let him in to be polite…

Thing that of course was absurd because after all the younger man has been the one who invited him in.

"Okay so what are you doing?" John finally asked in a chuckle, sitting down over the bed and taking the risk of making his arm brush against Randy's.

The third generation superstar didn't try to pull away and if John wasn't mistaken, he had the distinct feeling that Randy even pressed a bit more into him. "I'm just trying to make this mother-fucking thing work. Stupid piece of shit."

Snorting and lifting a hand up to his face, John looked up to the ceiling and shook his head. Maybe he was acting too shippy, but damn Randy was really looking fine that night and in his obvious annoyance at the TV and his closeness was a bit too much.

"Okay, so besides letting me come here to see how this remote is completely owning your ass, what did you wanted to show me?"

Turning his face to him and licking his front upper teeth, Randy smiled. It was an actual smile and John didn't care that Randy could see him staring… he was just enjoying it too much to even blink.

"Take it easy Johnny boy, this remote isn't owning me. I have everything under control so just sit back and let me handle this shit."

Shrugging and secretly loving the sound of Randy's raspy voice, John slid back and rested against the pillows, his eyes never leaving his friend's as he moved.

He was going to do that, he was going to sit back, drink a beer or two and see what the night had in store for him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Here goes nothing, hope you like ;)

**ChApTeR 4**

"Do you remember the time I told you that I was going to make Ziggler's girlfriend get into my bed in less than a week?"

Arching an eyebrow and finishing up the rest of his second beer, John Cena watched with the care of those who don't want to miss a thing the way Randy slid to the back of his bed to finally lay down on the empty spot next to him.

He didn't put much attention to the question though; all his senses were focused on the way the Legend Killer moved with the grace of a wild cat, his lean but muscular body sliding smoothly against the mattress until he was once and for all resting on his back, one hand lazily tucked under the back of his head and the other one laying on his flat stomach and holding the remote of the TV.

Having him lying there, shirt riding a bit high on his hips so that a peek of his tanned lower stomach skin was showing off and his bare feet resting casually over the blankets was making John anxious and he could do nothing more than to stare at Randy; his baby blue eyes moving slowly from his toes, dragging up to his toned calves, resting for three seconds in that part of his cargo shorts he knew was covering the very essence of his manhood and then continuing up to his face so he could take a look at his perfectly sculpted features.

After watching him like that for a few consecutive seconds, there was no doubt in John's mind that the man at his side was made of pure delight and if he would call him something, out of the top of his head he would call him perfection…

It was cheesy… but it fit.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Randy asked in his raspy tone of voice and John shook himself back to reality.

"Sorry, what did you just say?" He asked almost in a chuckle after he realized that he has been caught staring blatantly at the younger man.

Blinking his eyes slowly almost in annoyance, Randy licked his lips and went on. "One of the Bella twins, I told you I was going to get her in my bed, do you remember?"

"Ah," Cena said meekly, not really liking the name drop of one of the Divas into their evening.

It was just that for the last ten minutes or so of watching Randy work on the hotel room's TV, he has kind of hoped that he wanted to catch a movie with him or something. He had wanted that this time it would be just the two of them… even if they ended up doing nothing but chill out.

"Well did you get her into your bed?" The Champ asked without hiding his boredom in the subject because the truth was that he wasn't even remotely interested in Randy's misadventures with the WWE Divas or the entire female population for that matter.

"Nah," The younger man admitted with a shrug before turning his face back to the TV screen. After saying that he lifted the remote and pressing a few buttons, he blew out a breath. "Not because she didn't want to, but because that good for nothing of a boyfriend she has guards her as if her pussy was made out of gold. Ah, but she did send me this little video and in exchange I promised her that the next time I see her, I'll fuck her right in front of her boyfriend if I need to. Check it out."

Disinterested, John put the empty can of beer over the night-stand and then pursed his lips, wondering how come he ended up liking the biggest man-whore the WWE ever had.

He should have put his eyes on someone less into women like Matt aka Evan or maybe even Cody. But noooo, of all the gay men available, he had to develop a crush on a straight man that didn't know how to keep his dick inside his pants.

And seriously, as far as he knew, more than half the Diva's locker room already underwent through the doctrines of the Viper and the ones that hadn't, were going to soon enough.

Ahhh… but he has officially joined the club of those who had taken a taste of Randy Orton at his best and that was something he could not forget because sure, the straight third generation superstar may enjoy screwing his Divas, but even if it has been for one night only, the younger man has relieved the most mundane desires of his body with none other than well, him… John Cena.

Clearing his throat in time to hear Randy mumble something about twins, sex and a video camera, John lifted his head up and taking a look at the TV he saw the image of a woman he worked with and whom he recognized as Nick's aka Dolph Ziggler's on and off girlfriend.

She was wearing next to nothing and she was talking to the camera as if it was Orton, purring sweet nothings and little by little taking off the little skimpy clothes she was wearing.

Unable to stop it, John's clear blue eyes lit up in amusement and he burst out a laugh while turning his head to his friend. "She sent you this?" What a slut…

"You damn right she did-" Randy responded proudly, his eyes refusing to leave the flat TV screen as John shook his head in disbelieve. "To my phone, that's why it took me a while to put it on the TV. I'm not technology savvy but here it is."

Chuckling, rolled his eyes. "And how do you know this is the twin you wanted to get in your bed?" He asked just to do something other than watching one half of the Bella twins whoring herself via a multimedia video message.

"Easy," Licking his pointy eye teeth, Randy snorted. "I already did the other one and this one is curvier… just look at that ass." After saying that, he put the control down on the matress and placed his hand to his stomach.

Now… instead of looking at that ass as Randy so rudely put it, what John did was watch the movement of his hand; observing how it just lay over Randy's sculpted stomach… five restless digits twitching almost imperceptibly as if they wanted to move over his flesh.

And maybe they did want to move… lower down his body and down between his legs.

Licking his lips and looking up to Randy's face, John wondered about what the other man was thinking. Why did he invite him over? To watch a video of a Bella twin making a strip tease for him?

That just seemed too vague…

"Well," He breathed out, moving his eyes to the TV briefly and catching a glimpse of the woman taking off her bra to show off her fake enhanced breast to the camera. Chuckling in second hand embarrassment on behalf of the woman and turning his face back to his friend, he went on. "Wouldn't fucking this one be kind of repetitive for your standards? I mean she look exactly the same to the other one, at least to me."

"I don't mind repeating something that's good… but then again the other twin wasn't that good so maybe I should get them both at the same time, that way I'll spice things a little bit."

Breathing out in apathy, John turned back to the TV and just as if he was watching the world's most boring porn movie, he glanced without observing the way whatever twin that was trying to get to Orton slid the rest of her underwear off her legs so she could lay down and give Randy the ultimate proof that her pussy was not made out of gold.

To him it was tacky, it was slutty, of bad taste and he couldn't see how could Randy enjoy himself with… that. But what was worse, now he was going to have the image engraved in his mind and every time he looked at either twin or at Dolph, all he would see was a big pussy walking around.

Not that he had anything against women, but his competitive nature was making him dislike this particular one because she had all Randy's attention and she wasn't even there.

At least Maryse unknowingly worked for his cause and basically helped him get a taste of Randy Orton the lover. For that alone, he liked her.

"But let me tell you this, I gotta give this one a few leading points for this little video, it's fucking hot. What do you think?" Randy mumbled and out of the corner of his eye, John caught a glimpse of the Viper's hand moving lower down his stomach so he could play with the edge of his shirt for a moment before moving on so his fingers could brush the bulge in his groin.

That right there made John cease breathing for three consecutive seconds and he just had to tilt his head a bit to the side so he could have a better visual of the whole thing.

What he saw was the following; Randy has gone from merely brushing his package with his fingertips and jumped straight ahead into tugging at his dick until his erection was fighting with the fabric of his pants to break free.

"I think it's… nice… very nice." John finally responded while his mind went straight into the gutter.

Was Randy really doing _that_ with him by his side? Did he even know what he was doing to him?

Not really knowing if he should keep on watching Orton as the other man watched the TV, John felt his own manhood stiffening with the sight of his old time friend licking his lips and playing absentmindedly with his dick. It was almost too much and John chuckled nervously.

It was as if he was walking on egg shells and he didn't know how to proceed, all he knew was that if he said or did the wrong thing, all would be over and he could end up like all the Divas had, kicked to the curve.

He didn't want that, he already had the advantage that Randy was still talking to him and he knew that he had to milk that for all it was worth it because he wanted Orton. Wrong as it may be he wanted him bad and if he could only appeal to him through his overly sexual nature, he was going to do it.

And really, there was no reason to feel so antsy about it, after all he was already ahead of his game; Randy has kissed him, he has sucked Randy off and they even fucked. Now the younger man invited him to his room and he was basically jerking off in front of him so there was a probability that Orton wanted it to…

He cold want it of curiosity or it could be that he was just horny and didn't care that John was there, but the fact was that Randy felt comfortable enough to touch himself with him laying by his side and that had to meant something.

Swallowing down and feeling as if every blood cell of his body was alive and going wild inside his skin, John breathed out and looked away; thinking.

By now the Bella twin has gone from teasing to fully playing with the most private part of her anatomy and the slutty moans she was faking fell on oversensitive ears.

Why was it that women had to fake such things, there was nothing sexy about it and he honestly though that excessive moans were annoying. It was okay if they came naturally, he guessed… but in his mind there was nothing natural about _that_ woman…

So deep in his thoughts he has been, that when he felt something brushing against his leg he almost jumped out of the bed and too his feet.

"Relax, man… you are too uptight." Randy said and when John looked down, he noticed that what touched him and startled him a second ago was his friend's own leg.

He has moved it from where it was laying and it was now sprawled over the bed and brushing so very lightly against his. He also noticed that the bulge on Randy's pants was even more pronounced than before and that he was back at resting his hand motionless and against his stomach.

"Sorry, I just spaced out." Clearing his throat, he shrugged. So yeah, he needed to break the ice somehow and there was only one way to do it. "So, is this girl a cock tease or what? Look how she got me…"

A lie, but it was a good way to talk about the big pink elephant in the room; lust.

At his words, Randy moved his darkening eyes to him and then he smirked. "I know, look at me." He said pointing at his own hard cock and rubbing it hard with his palm.

Shifting his position but making sure that his leg would stay touching Randy's, John threw his arm over the pillow and pushed the inside of his cheek with his tongue. He did it while using his hand to touch himself just to create a little friction down there and keep things interesting.

"How do you get all this women to go nuts over you?" Not that he didn't know, one only had to look at the man and know why he was so popular with the fairest sex.

He was just fucking hot, he emanated a dark sexy aura that sucked people in and he honestly didn't blame any of those women for falling into his charm.

"It's fucking easy. You'll be amazed of what a few whispered words and being straight-forward can do. You should try it, these woman have no shame whatsoever they won't mind getting fucked over by the one and only John Cena. It's like a prestige to them."

Furrowing his brows and thinking that a few feminist would ask for Randy's head on a silver plate if he said that in public, John tried to focus instead on what was going on right there.

Randy was stroking himself, his eyes almost closed and the tip of his tongue peeking between his parted lips.

He looked like a sex God even with all this clothes on and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"This is getting me too fucking horny." With that said, Randy unbuttoned his pants and sliding the zipper down, he proceeded to liberate his cock. As it turned out, the little fucker wasn't wearing any kind of underwear so the release of his dick came soon enough.

All that John watched with sparkling eyes and without blinking, loving the way the hard member stood flushed and erect as Randy wrapped his fingers around it to grab it by the base… slowly moving up the entire length to then slide back down.

Just by sitting there watching, John felt a shiver run down his spine and he had to bite hard on his lips. His eyes drinking on the image presented to him and his mouth eager to reach forward and taste him.

Would Randy freak out if he did that? Last time has been an out of the rules experience so he didn't know; but he did say he was horny and who knew? He could help with that.

Clearing his throat and grabbing his own dick to alleviate the pressure of his jeans, John gave himself a few strokes and then shifted where he sat; watching out of the corner of his eyes the way Randy's hand moved up and down his erection.

It was just hypnotic and feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, he started to drag his hand slowly from his own cock until it was almost touching Randy's thigh. He let it rest there for a full minute and then he grabbed the bull by the horns and went ahead to what he has been dying to do for a while now; he placed his hand right over Randy's.

Tilting his head to the side, the Viper looked at him. He didn't say anything to what he just did and John just held his gaze, the way the younger man's greyish blue eyes delved deep into his while he slowly slid his hand away so that he could be free to grab for himself the burning erection he was sporting feeling almost obscene.

John didn't say anything either, he just started to mimic the movements the Viper has been doing before, wanting to find a pace that Orton would like.

"You liked getting your hands on me last time, didn't you?" Randy said with a hint of amusement in his voice as he licked his bottom lip.

Ha, what a question. He loved it… even when he hadn't really put his hands on him per see. "It was interesting… what about you, did you like it?"

"It was interesting." Randy replied, his eyes refusing to leave John's.

Feeling nervous but following Randy's own advice of being forward, John maintained his eyes on Randy's. "What about this, do you like it?"

With his lips curving into a grin and his cock burning in John's hand, Randy lifted his other arm over his head and blinked slowly. "Keep going like that and you'll see soon enough."

Encouraged by the words and fighting to keep his lips from smiling, John slid over the mattress and without thinking it twice, he helped himself to position his body between Randy's legs.

The space wasn't much because the younger man was still wearing his pants, but it was enough for him to reach forward and put the engorged cock into his mouth.

"Fuck…" Randy mumbled, his hips darting forward and thus making his member go deeper into the warm cave of John's mouth.

And John didn't mind, he took everything Randy had to offer greedily and began to suction. First the head so he could taste the salty essence of his pre-cum and then going lower, his lips sliding down his shaft as his tongue moved smoothly against the slit.

While his whole mouth got occupied with that delicious task, John's hands moved up and settled on Randy's hips, his fingers pushing the edges of his pants as far apart as they would go so he could have more room to work.

Once that was done, he slid the cargos even lower just so that Randy's balls could be exposed for later on and thus, he got to really perform.

Humming, John relaxed his jaw and little by little, he began to take Randy from crown to base; taking in his entire girth until his lips were touching his balls. That one right there was one of his hidden talents and by the way Randy growled a fuck while placing his hands on top of his head to keep him in place, John knew that he loved it.

And why would he not? As of yet he hadn't meet a guy he has done that to that didn't like it and on the rare occasions he meet a guy that could deep throat, he has loved it too.

Breathing through his nose and loving the sensation of Randy's musky scent invading his nose, John swirled his tongue around his cock and then started to slowly retreat.

"Jesus, John… you better fucking do that again." Randy mumbled, dragging his name a little bit in a low groan that made the older man's erection twitch in neglect.

Just to listen at Randy say his name in such a manner enough for him to moan, dick in his mouth and all.

Wanting to please Randy, John repeated it, but just one more time because what he wanted was to suck this man like no one has sucked him before. Once he was done with him, he would never have someone go down on him without him thinking about the time John Cena gave him the blow job of his life.

That's why he picked up a pace that seemed make Randy moan and grunt at his ministration; he sucked, he licked and tugged at the tight skin of his loaded balls with his teeth while jerking him off; he rubbed his cock all over his lips and cheeks, he hummed and spoke to him so that the timbre of his voice would make Randy buck his hips in the direction of his face and he grabbed him hard in his hand and tapped the tip of his erection to his lips.

All that while, Randy trashed, growled and grabbed onto him until he released the hot seed of his desire down John's throat.

"Jesus, Jooohn," Randy panted, his voice coming off as strained while John pressed his erection hard into the mattress.

But forgetting all about his own arousal, John drank on his friend as if he was pouring out of his cock the world's sweetest nectar and in a way he was; after all this was Randy Orton and he just came into his mouth.

Sucking him dry until his cock was back to its flaccid state; John finally took the younger man out of his mouth and sat on his crunches. Watching him.

"Oh my God… where the fuck did you learn to do that?" Randy asked as he ran the palm of his hand down his face.

Chuckling and licking on his lips, John leaned forward and lifting Randy's shirt to his chest, he began to kiss and lick at the tight flesh of his abdomen. That right there has been something he has wanted to do since forever and he took the opportunity to do it; liking the way Randy's breathing felt against his lips.

But then, straightening up but keeping his hands on Randy's flesh, John smiled and watched as the man lying down sighed and closed his eyes. "That was nothing…"

And it really wasn't, now it was when he was going to show Randy why he should forget all about the Divas, and think only about him…


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, it has been such a long time since I last updated this! Quite honestly I never meant to keep this story neglected for so long but some of my muses abandoned me and I didn't know what to do with this particular fic. But anyway, I've received a few requests to keep this going so I finally decided to give it a try, let's just hope this doesn't disappoint and that I didn't lose touch with what was going on. Story wise, this is happening a couple of months after last chapter, other than that, enjoy!

**XxXxXxXxX**

When John Cena decided that he was going to do everything in his power to make his longtime friend understand that he could satiate his voracious sexual appetite better than any woman ever could, he didn't comprehend that he was going to be up for such a frustrating ride.

True, he has expected and even anticipated that the so called Viper was going to abuse his willingness to help him relieve his sexual needs anytime and everywhere and he has been okay with that, not even thinking for a minute that frustration was a word that would forever bounce back and forth within his skull.

But it was, there was no denying that he was fed up and frustrated with the whole thing and he didn't know how to deal with it anymore. Should he stick to that old saying that swore that to conquer frustration one must remain intensely focused on the outcome and not the obstacles or should he put a stop to everything and accept that some things were plain and simply not meant to be?

He didn't know, and as he closed his eyes and ran his tongue against the protruding vein running along Orton's cock, he couldn't help but to realize that he was the only one to blame in the whole situation.

Yup, everything that was happening was his fault for being such an optimistic fool and yeah, it was definitely on him for making himself too available for Randy. Ah, but could he really put a stop to it? He didn't think so, after all as recently as last week he has sworn to himself that next time Randy would 'require his service' he would tell him to fuck off and look at him now, on his knees and loving how the intoxicating scent of Orton's arousal filled his nostrils.

Besides, every time he doubted about what he was doing, a loud voice inside his head would yell at him that as long as he keep sucking Orton's balls dry, the man would have no need to look elsewhere and that almost seemed good enough for him to persevere.

Yes, he wanted more than what he was getting, but at the same time he was very aware that all the odds were against him and that if Randy only wanted him to blow him up, then he needed to do just that until better things would come because if it wouldn't be him, then Randy would be searching for the new flavor of the week among the Divas and that was something John didn't want.

No, he didn't want Orton jumping from one woman to the other as he was used to, what he wanted was to blow his mind so hard that he would never again have sex with a woman without thinking that John did it better.

So far he was doing an okay job since he hadn't seen or heard anything regarding Randy doing yet another Diva; but who knew, nothing would surprise him when it came to Randy and he wouldn't put it pass the man to be seeing women on the side at the same time that he found himself a good buddy that was keeping him satisfied whenever he would ask for it.

"Shit, Cena… that mouth of yours is going to drive me crazy."

Upon hearing that deep raspy voice that would come to haunt his drams and most of his waking hours as of late, John Cena opened his eyes and taking all of Randy's length into his mouth, he suppressed the need of telling him that if anyone was going to drive someone crazy, that it was him.

Couldn't he see it?

Nah… of course he didn't; and he didn't because Orton was the most egoistical prick he has even known in his life. He was all about taking and taking and much to John's misfortune, he would never give.

That right there was something that Cena came to learn the hard way, because for the last couple of months he has been satisfying the man without getting anything in return… and that was the reason he was frustrated as fuck.

Now, at first he hadn't mind much and he would jerk off in the solitude of his tour bus after each one of their brief encounters. It hadn't been such a big of a deal, after all he had been happy as hell just to be given the opportunity of getting closer to the man he liked more than any another. To feel him getting hard for him inside his mouth, being able grab his perfect thighs as he sucked him however the hell he wanted to and then hearing him moan and grunt as he would cum into his mouth was a trip right to heaven so he didn't put much too though into his own needs.

All he could focus was on giving Randy the best blow-job he would ever imagine and later on he would relief himself with the unmistakable taste of Orton still invading his mouth.

But then, as Randy's texts telling him that they should met started to become more frequent, John started to want more than being a mouth to suck and seeing that he was not getting more than that, he started to question what was he doing. It was like this, there was so much a man could take and his own sexual frustration was finally taking a toll in both his spirits and his determination.

"Keep it like that… yes, that's it, baby."

John's own cock twitched inside his pants as he heard Randy calling him baby in that sexy voice of his and he took him deeper, sucking for all he was worth it as his head bobbed up and down. Sure, that Randy just called him like that was cheesy and he knew it, but hearing him talk like that made all the wait and nonfulfillment feel worthy and his enthusiasm started to pick up.

Who cared if he was going to end up either having the worst case of blue balls in the history of mankind or jerking off in the bathroom once Randy was gone? All that seemed to matter right then was that Randy was enjoying it.

Filled with a new sense of determination, John added more impetus to his ministration and he sucked all of Randy's erection into his mouth; he just stopped when he felt the crown of his cock hit the back of his throat and then he repeated the motion a couple of times.

It made his eyes water, but he did his best to relax his jaw and throat so that he would deep throat without any problem and in return, Randy growled in appreciation while holding his head in place…

"Ooh shit… don't stop now, don't stop until I cum all over you." Randy commanded in a voice so low and raw that it sent a shiver down the older man's spine.

Blinking his eyes open, John tried his best to ignore his neglected cock and he humored Randy, stretching his jaw as far as it would come just to he could take more and more of Randy's engorged dick.

He did that while allowing his hands to slide down the man's thighs and then back up, because if he couldn't have what he really wanted, then at least he was going to let himself enjoy how good it felt to touch his friend's strong body while his mouth was invaded by his member.

It wasn't much, but it was definitely better than nothing.

"Are you going to swallow my cum again, uh, Cena, I want you to do it."

Yeah, he always wanted that, the little son of a bitch. He would give him nothing but he sure as hell wanted a lot. Not that swallowing was too stressful for the leader of the Cenation. Quite the contrary, he loved the feeling of Randy's cock convulsing and then releasing into his mouth.

It was a moment that felt too intimate and because he was such a stupid fuck, his cock would throb the hardest when his tongue tasted the pure and hot essence of Randy Orton.

Thinking about that, John realized that by then he could taste more than a few drops of pre-cum leaking out into his tongue and he drank on them as his hands settled firmly on the Third generation wrestler. As much of a jerk that he could be, Randy tasted too good for him to give him up… was that going to be his demise?

"That mouth of yours is for me to fuck, John… isn't it?" Without waiting for a reply, Orton started to move his hips against him, sliding a bit off and then impaling his cock deep into his mouth again and again.

Despite his mind being torn with what he was allowing to happen, John had to admit that the moment felt just amazing… Randy felt just so good. That's why he wouldn't be able to tell the man no, because even though he was physically frustrated, his mind would always have a feast hearing and feeling Randy getting off on him.

So, even if he would have to spend so much time on his knees that he would end up getting callouses on them, he was never going to say no to him.

Who knew? If he was lucky, soon enough the Apex Predator would even want to take things a bit further so that John could once again find himself at the receiving end of a good fucking from the one and only Randy Orton and that was an opportunity that he didn't want to let go.

Just to think about it made him get even harder so sliding a hand to Randy's balls so he could massage them while the other one came to grab his own hard rock cock, he kept sucking.

As that happened, Randy pushed his hips even further against his face while grabbing the back of John's head. "Shit, John! I'm going to fucking cum…"

As soon as the raspy voice of Orton echoed and bounced between the four walls that were keeping them away from the rest of the world, John Cena wrapped his lips tighter around his shaft and increased the intensity of his suction. As he did that, he managed to unzip his pants and through the opening, he took a stronger grip of his erection so that he could begin the process of alleviating his own needs.

"Fuck… ohhh, shit, shit." Randy hissed and just like that, he started to fill John's mouth with his warm cum.

John swallowed all of what he was given like Randy wanted; part of him thrilled that he once again made Orton cum and another part feeling disappointed with himself that he was once again denigrating himself in such manner. That later part of his mind just couldn't understand why he kept up with the whole thing even though he was aware that Randy was using him and that after he would be done, he wouldn't even return the favor with his hands or let alone with his mouth.

He wasn't even going to receive a kiss in exchange, no… because his mouth was for Randy to fuck and not to kiss.

All he was going to get was the sight of Randy rushing to the shower so he could freshen up and maybe, just maybe he would get the empty satisfaction of hearing Randy say that he gave the best blowjobs in the entire WWE locker room.

As he mused about that, Randy slid his dick out of Cena's mouth and rubbed it against his cheek, making the last pours of his cum to stick against his skin and slide down his chin. The sensation was one that wasn't new to him and even though he liked it, he also hated it.

"How about that for a facial, uh?" Randy smirked, his pointy eye teeth flashing in display.

John's watched him, his fingers were still curled around his hard-on and arching an eyebrow, he wiped his face clean and looked straight into Orton's bluish gray eyes. The other man was using a shirt to clean his own dick and it struck him as odd that he hadn't make a quick exit to the bathroom just yet.

Yes, John had the routine down to a T and he knew that even though Orton took his pleasure on him blowing him, part of him didn't get why he liked it so much. That's why he never talked about it if it wasn't during the whole thing, a minute before it began or as soon as it ended, because he was too much of a 'macho' to face the fact that he liked how another man made him enjoy sex.

"I would have done without the facial, you jerk." He groaned, thinking that he would have done better if Randy would just give him a hand to help him finish off as well.

He craved that more than any other thing; not that he expected that to happen so he didn't even say it. Why would he? Last week he has tried to make things happen on his end and the result only made him feel pissed as fuck.

He remembered it as if it happened the day before. It has been at the arena long before the show ended, Randy had texted him to meet him at the showers so he went to him knowing what the tattooed man really wanted.

He remembered that no word needed to be exchanged once they were face to face; he knew what Randy wanted and he was willing to give it to him. With that in mind he entered the showers, locked the door and when he saw that Randy was waiting for him, he walked towards him and dropped to his knees to take off his trunks.

That has been a long time fantasy of his, to suck Randy while his wrestling trunks rode low on his thighs and he made sure to make it a moment to remember. Judging by the noises he made, Randy enjoyed it a little too much as well and in a matter of nothing he was panting and shooting his semen down his throat.

It has been during Randy's post-orgasmic daze that John decided to take things a step further and while feeling horny as fuck, he grabbed his friend's hand and pressed it to the bulge in his pants. The reaction? Randy blinked his eyes open and yanking his hands away, he asked John what the fuck he was doing.

Chuckling, John, for the first time ever told Randy that he would like to get something in return and in his mind he deserved it, after all it was only fair. But Randy didn't look at it that way and instead he told John to take matters into his own hands if he really wanted to get off and with that said, he got dressed and left John behind.

When that happened, John swore that from then on Randy could go and fuck himself for all he cared and that he was never going to end up in that same predicament just because he was too much of a fool to be infatuated over him… he has been so pissed and so sure… only that he failed to fulfill that promise and there he was now.

Clenching his jaw, John swallowed hard down and then he wiped Randy's cum against his erection. It served as the best lubricant he would ever find on the market so closing his eyes, he continued to jerk off.

He did it feeling a mixture arousal and anger and he didn't even care that Randy was still there in the room probably looking at him. Let him look if he must, see if he would finally realize that what ran through his veins was blood as well and that he needed release too. He would either understand that or freak out and wish to never talk to him again and whichever of the two that happened, John would welcome it.

"Are you jerking off with my fucking cum? Man, you make me wonder about you sometimes." Randy snickered, but before John could react to his words, the other man knelt by his side and leaned a bit closer, so close that John could reach forward and kiss him if he would have dared. "It's okay, you are horny, I get it… I'm horny all the time so I can relate. And you, you've been helping me quite a lot in that regard so just so you see that I can be a good friend too, I'll give you a little surprise that you will love. So John, stop pumping that fist and go and get a shower; because you and I are up to a night to remember."

John bit the inside of his cheek, his cloudy blue eyes delving deep into Randy's amused bluish greys. He wanted to ask Randy if he was going to do something about him being horny, but the glint on the other man's eyes was telling him that he was up to no good and he didn't think that whatever it was that he was planning, that it would benefit him.

At least not in the way he wanted.

"I want to take care of this now so if you are not going to help, leave me alone." His voice came out harsh and even angry, but Randy just snorted.

"I'll take care of that, in a way… you just wait and see, John-boy." With that said, he kissed the top of his head and got up to his feet. "Be ready at eleven, I'll be at the lobby of the hotel… oh, and be sure to have some of that left as you are going to need it."

John watched Randy disappear into the bathroom and even though he wasn't jerking off anymore, he was hard as a stone. "Fuck you," He mumbled under his breath as he began to pump once again; but even though, he knew that he was going to be at the lobby of the hotel… and at ten thirty…

TBC


End file.
